


Actions

by MimiIvory



Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Player, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, start talking about this, the souls are dead children, why is nobody talking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: You are getting a new game. It's not as friendly as you thought it would be.
Relationships: Sans & Undertale Player, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Two Steps To The Left, And a Long Fall [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124726
Kudos: 16





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Playe)r (Chara)cter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897584) by [Waugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waugh/pseuds/Waugh). 



You are a player.

You put in the name Pickle as a joke.

You don’t play many games, but you’ve heard good things about this one.

You log in.

You play.

You try to be good. It doesn’t do you any good.

Well. A bit. Not enough.

You kill some people. Play a couple of roles.

They are not kind to you, why would you be kind to them?

Toriel kills you.

You go for broke.

You regret it, sort of. But they do not regret the deaths of the children, or you, so you tamp it down.

Chara is the monster at the end of the game.

You are sorry, but no one else ever seems to be.

You bring everyone back.

You do not think that this is the happy ending you were promised, but you think it is just.

No perfect ending.

You log off. You think that it is a bitter sort of justice.

Sans is chatting with you.

A couple of puns. He asks you how you could kill all his friends.

He is talking to Pickle, not Frisk, not Chara.

You are glad. It might be justice, but it was not theirs.

There is a text box. Direct.

Perhaps this is a dream.

You ask him how all his friends could kill you.

Except Papyrus.

He calls you a liar.

You tell him you did not expect there to be consequences, but that you think that it is alright that there are.

That the people who left Frisk for dead do not deserve a happily ever after.

That they can have happiness, but that they should have never killed those kids.

You tell him that you can’t save the six souls, that the only names for them came off a ball game.

You tell him that you do not regret it, not really. That if this is where justice takes you, you don’t mind. That you don’t think perfection for child killers and those who stood aside is good.

You ask him if he wants to play again.

He is silent.

You ask him to apologize to Chara for you. They were helpful, and you did not mean to drive them mad.

He is silent.

You log off.


End file.
